endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Bottlenose Dolphin
The Bottlenose Dolphin is a species of dolphin found in both and . It is, most likely, the most popular species of dolphin in the world due to its distinctly simple appearance. In-Game Description "This is the best known species of dolphin and the one most often seen in aquariums. In the wild, it often forms groups, or pods, of around 15. These pods can even contain several hundred dolphins. It has a habit of playing in the wake of ships or large whales, and is often seen swimming alongside boats." Partner Description "One of your in-game partners. The first dolphin you meet in the waters of Manaurai. It is a little unusual as bottlenose dolphins are rarely seen in these waters. There must be a colony of them hidden somewhere in the vicinity. Playful and full of energy. Constantly makes various speaking sounds underwater and clearly has a talkative personality. This specimen is around ten years old, but others in the species have been known to live more than thirty years. Always held in high regard by tourists, yet in ancient times for the inhabitants of the neighboring islands of the Paoul Republic, the bottlenose dolphin was once seen as an object of faith and up until around a hundred years ago was not to be approached. But dolphins are curious and tend to approach humans. When this happened it was said that they brought happiness to devout believers." "This is the best-known species of dolphin and the one most often seen in aquariums. In the wild, it often forms groups, or pods, of around 15. These pods can even contain several hundred dolphins. It has a habit of playing in the wake of ships or large whales and is often seen swimming alongside boats." Close to Humans "Some bottlenose dolphins settle in coves or coastlines, where they seem to enjoy playing with humans and become famous among local inhabitants. Dolphins are also used in animal-assisted therapy, where a person interacts with an an animal as part of their therapy. This special form of therapy is continually being researched and is gaining favorable attention." Location One specimen is first discovered at the Lagoon, and is spotted numerous times early on in the game. He is likely the first dolphin that the player will befriend after salvaging the Dolphin Medal. A larger pod is later found in the Underwater Ruins of Mo'ia Atoll, occupying the Central Hall. This makes them the only befriendable dolphin species in the game that can be found in multiple areas. Three are found swimming around Cross Rift in Ciceros Strait. The albino bottlenose dolphin is found swimming in the cave underneath, but only during the "White Dolphin of Cicero's" mission, where he is under attack from an aggressive tiger shark. A couple of specimens can also be found on the Echoing Terrace during the player's first visit to the Cavern of the Gods, though they are not permanent residents. Behavior They swim around in loose groups. Gallery 935591 20071108 screen081.jpg 935591 20071108 screen082.jpg Yupie.jpg bottlenose 1.jpg ocean picture 4.jpg bottle nose 2.jpg bottlenose dolphin 1.jpg P9740960.JPG RIMG0558.JPG P9830716.JPG P9840789.JPG P9950277.JPG P9950258.JPG P9950130.JPG PC270172.jpg DSC00778.jpg P8070748.JPG P9900642.JPG P9900749.JPG P9900982.JPG DSC_3065.jpg PC150085.jpg DSC04800.JPG Category:Creatures Category:Dolphins and Whales Category:Mammals Category:Creatures That Offer Rides Category:Jean-Eric's Favorite Creatures Category:Ciceros Strait Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Adult-only Creatures Category:Ciceros Strait Creatures Category:Cetaceans Category:Creatures Found Day and Night Category:Endless Ocean Category:Creatures in Endless Ocean Category:Mo'ia Atoll Category:Mo'ia Atoll Creatures